


Let the Daydream in Your Head Become Your Life

by ColoredGayngels



Series: But Blood Is Thicker [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 kinks, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Dean wakes up in the middle of the night with an erection. Dad said that’s normal for thirteen year olds, that he’s becoming a man, but it’s still weird.A snippet from the past, and a snippet from the present.





	Let the Daydream in Your Head Become Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> 091\. In The Dark  
> Title from Close Your Eyes by The Midnight Club  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Dean wakes up in the middle of the night with an erection. Dad said that’s normal for thirteen year olds, that he’s becoming a  _ man, _ but it’s still  _ weird. _ Plus, he’s cuddled around Sammy, so he can’t get up without waking up his little brother. He wiggles a bit, trying to get comfortable, until his erection brushes against Sammy’s butt and Dean gasps softly.

He looks across the dark room to see if the noise woke Dad, but he’d been drinking earlier until he passed out on his bed. Dean wiggles against Sammy again, and it feels good again, so he keeps doing it. He reaches around to Sammy’s front, sliding a hand into Sammy’s underwear and feeling his penis. It’s still small and soft, but Sammy’s still only eight.

Rubbing Sammy gives Dean a funny feeling in his chest, though, so he keeps doing that too. He keeps rubbing Sammy’s little penis and rubbing his own against Sammy’s butt until he comes (something else Dad said was normal). It’s sticky and uncomfortable in his pants, but he decides it was better than just jerking off in the shower like Dad had told him to.

~~~

Dean can’t help but think of that first time he touched Sam as he grinds against Sam’s ass - and the plug in it - now. Sam’s been a deep sleeper since he hit puberty, so Dean doesn’t worry about waking him, only their father (who’s passed out drunk again). The main difference between then and now, however, is that when Dean slides his hand down Sam’s underwear, he’s able to stroke his little brother to hardness.

Sam lets out soft little sounds when Dean does this, but he doesn’t wake up. Dean pulls the lube from the bedside drawer, pulling down his own boxers and slicking himself up before gently pressing his cock between Sam’s thighs. He rocks his hips slowly, fucking Sam’s thighs as he jacks his sleeping brother off. Dean’s other hand slides up Sam’s shirt to pull at his little nipples. Even at fifteen, Sam is still so small next to Dean.

When he starts to feel his orgasm building up, he moves his hips a little faster, eyes darting over to John to make sure he’s still out cold. He strokes Sam a little faster, too, whose own hips are starting to jerk. Dean keeps going until they both come, hot and sticky on Sam’s belly.

Dean doesn’t bother much with cleanup, just pulling up his boxers and stashing the lube back away again. He curls tighter around Sam’s back, nuzzling into his hair. 

“Love you, baby brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
